


Cousin Bonding

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Shade's FE Crack [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Our Rigelian Princes look back on the past





	Cousin Bonding

"You know, the real treasure of me realizing that the royal advisers were fucked up and I could be my own person was the memories I made along the way." Berkut sighed as he gazed at the sunset.

"BERKUT I ALMOST DIED ALONG WITH LUKAS!" Alm shouted at his taller cousin. 

"Ah yes, that was my fondest memory. It honestly makes me understand why Reinhardt likes that power, and why green units scare the crap out of him." 

"Hey you guys!" Reinhardt called from the open door. "The cookies and Hot Chocolate are ready."

"Score!" Alm shouted. "Last one there is a rotten dragon egg!" He shouted before he started running off.

"I am not a dragon egg!" Berkut shouted as he ran after his cousin, finally feeling like that the two were family.


End file.
